


Mało Czasu

by kassica15



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Plitheon-komentator, nie umiem w tagi, po oryginalnym zakończeniu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15
Summary: Jesse ma problem. Jego partner od dawna ignoruje jego osobę lub go unika. Dlatego więc stwierdził, że czas wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i zająć mu odrobinę jego cennego czasu.





	Mało Czasu

**Author's Note:**

> JA JESZCZE ŻYJĘ!  
> Co prawda z trudem coś skrobiąc, ale ostatnio wróciła mi faza na pierwsze uniwersum które zmusiło mnie do tworzenia. Więc teraz mamy jeden z moich ulubionych gejshipów z Bakugan. Może ktoś to przeczyta. Może.

Jesse wszedł do pomieszczenia, które kiedyś było biurem mistrza Stoici. Od kilku miesięcy, cesarz Barodius i jego Zgromadzenie Dwunastu byli wyłącznie wspomnieniem dręczącym sumienia nowej władzy. Jesse obejrzał z uwagą ozdobiony na niebiesko pokój, który oddawał gust mistrza Aquosa. Poza błękitnymi ozdobami znajdowało się tu sporo przedmiotów używanych przez niego jeszcze za życia. Jednak na fotelu który niegdyś zajmował siedział mistrz kompletnie innej domeny.  
\- Widzę, że jeszcze nie posprzątałeś. - zaczął Jesse, pochylając się nad Renem, który zajmował się przekładaniem stosów papierów, wyciągniętych z szaf i biurka Stoici. Patrząc po zirytowanej bruździe między brwiami Rena, w momencie gdy próbował utrzymać sporą ryzę w rękach, można było przypuszczać, że szuflady nie miały dna. Białowłosy spojrzał w stronę Jessego, który posłał mu niewinny uśmiech, opierając się o biurko, nie kryjąc irytacji.  
\- Nurzak stwierdził, że nadam się idealnie do posprzątania bajzlu, który zostawił po sobie Stoica. Zgodziłem się, ale nie sądziłem, że on aż tak zaniedbał sprawy naszej planety. - Ren westchnął ciężko, opierając się mocniej o fotel i odchylając oparcie swoim ciężarem. Jesse przesunął wzrokiem po nowym mundurze, który podkreślał obecną funkcję Rena. Komandor wojsk Gundalii, pewnie niedługo dostanie kolejną nominację dzięki swojej ciężkiej pracy. Jesse okręcił leniwym ruchem w okół palca pukiel włosów, czujnie omiatając wzrokiem całe biuro.  
\- Gdzie Linehalt? - spytał mimochodem, podchodząc do jednej z szaf za Renem i wyciągając kawałek zapisanej kartki. Okazało się, że to raport, który Stoica odłożył na kupę "kiedyś to zrobię, ale właściwie to nigdy".  
\- Zajmuje się bakuganami na zewnątrz. Staramy się wszystko zebrać do kupy... - jakby podkreślając wagę swoich słów, mistrz Darkusa zebrał wszystkie papiery z biurka w pokaźny stos.  
\- Musisz to wszystko przejrzeć? - Jesse podszedł bliżej niego, opierając się teraz o fotel i kładąc na stos znalezioną kartkę. Konstrukcja się nie zawaliła. Mężczyzna w zielonym płaszczu pochylił się w stronę twarzy Rena, który zdawał się kompletnie nie zwracać na niego uwagi.  
\- Owszem. Ktoś musi. Padło na mnie wię...- nie zdołał dokończyć, gdy Jesse złożył na jego ustach figlarny pocałunek, a zaraz powtórzył to dużo odważniej, gdy tylko nie napotkał oporu, a wręcz nieme przyzwolenie. - Jesse... - Ren przekręcił odrobinę głowę i"próbował" przemówić mu do rozsądku, ale ten nie pozwolił mu na to, zduszając wszelki sprzeciw w zarodku.  
\- Od miesięcy cię nie widziałem. - Jesse odsunął fotel od biurka, wchodząc między niego, a stos papierzysk.  
\- Bez przesady, mijaliśmy się na korytarzu... - zaczął niepewnie Ren, znów unikając spojrzenia mu prosto w twarz. Mistrz Ventusa uśmiechnął się cynicznie.  
\- Kłamca. Czy to tak ładnie okłamywać własnego ukochanego, Ren? - wydął niezadowolony wargi, mrużąc przy tym oczy. - Czy nie zasługuję na chociaż odrobinę szczerości albo minimum... czułości?  
\- Jesse... mam dużo pracy. - Aktor wręcz słyszał, jak bierny opór Rena powoli przestaje nim być.  
\- Im wcześniej zaczniemy, tym wcześniej skończymy? - rzucił pytanie retoryczne, rozpinając ozdobne zapięcia na szyi Rena. Pochylił się, całując ją delikatnie i skubiąc pytająco, jakby szukając potwierdzenia od samego zainteresowanego. Chłopak pod nim westchnął, po czym wyprostował jedną nogę, siadając wygodniej, gdy Jesse znalazł się z nim na meblu. Fotel nawet nie pisnął.  
\- Zaczynam się zastanawiać, co Stoica musiał tu robić, że to nawet nie drgnie... - mruknął Ren, jakby półprzytomnie, ale zirytował tym mistrza Ventusa. Uniósł się wyżej, nie przestając rozpinać żołnierskiej kurty i spiorunował Rena wzrokiem.  
\- Dość gadania o innych. Dziś chcę w twoich ustach słyszeć wyłącznie moje imię. - Znów nie dał dojść mu do głosu, całując go władczo, namiętnie, zmuszając do uległości. Czuł, jak żołnierz mięknie pod nim, ulega jego naciskom. Dłonie Rena znalazły się na plecach Jessego i gwałtownym szarpnięciem próbowały ściągnąć z niego płaszcz. Po dłuższej chwili szarpania się niepotrzebne ubranie wierzchnie trafiło idealnie w ryzę papierów, rozsypując je nie tylko po biurku, ale również całym pokoju. Ale jednak jakoś ani Ren, ani Jesse tego nie dostrzegli.  
Nie zauważyli też, że nagle otworzyły się drzwi, przez które weszła Lena, niosąc kolejne papiery.  
\- Ren mam dla ciebie... - zatrzymała się w połowie kroku, gdy tylko zobaczyła obu w dość jednoznacznej sytuacji. Wycofała się, nim którykolwiek ją zauważył i poszła dalej.

Ren szarpnął zębami za koszulę Jessego. Drugi Gundalianin przeczesał palcami jego włosy. obejmując go mocniej ramionami i przyciskając twarz Rena do swojego ciała.  
\- To będzie naprawdę wspaniała sztuka... - zamruczał cicho Jesse, a Krawler wyrwał mu się, ku niezadowoleniu wyższego chłopaka.  
\- Nie zamierzam dawać "przedstawienia" tutaj. - odparł, patrząc na zdradliwe drzwi, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że już ktoś ich widział. Przy okazji zerknął na rozsypane kartki i wydał z siebie pełen zawodu jęk. Glenn obejrzał się za siebie i znów wrócił spojrzeniem na Rena.  
\- Jeśli teraz ze mną pójdziesz, zrobię to za ciebie. - obiecał schodząc z fotela i stając przed nim z sugestywnie wyciągniętą ręką. I mistrz Darkusa już wiedział, że nie oprze się namowom swojego kochanka.  
\- Trzymam cię za słowo. - Chwycił jego dłoń i nagle mistrz Ventusa pociągnął go mocno, zaraz łapiąc w pasie, a drugą ręką podnosząc jego nogi. Niczym trofeum do postawienia na kominku. Choć trofea mniej kurczowo trzymały się swoich zdobywców. - Co ty wyprawiasz?! - spytał odrobinę histerycznie Ren, gdy Jesse skierował się w stronę drzwi, idąc z nim jak po czerwonym dywanie.  
\- To na wypadek, gdybyś jednak spróbował mi uciec do dalszych obowiązków. Wiem, że jesteś naprawdę zdolnym kłamcą, Ren. - posłał mu bez zażenowania złośliwy uśmieszek.  
\- W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, dotrzymuję danego słowa - białowłosy dźgnął blondyna palcem w pierś, a jego złote oczy zaiskrzyły złowrogo - Poza tym... to żenujące.  
\- Nie lubisz być noszony? - Jesse uniósł jedną brew, niemo artykułując zdumienie.  
\- Nie wtedy gdy ktoś może mnie zobaczyć. Mam teraz wysoką pozycję, Jesse. Powinienem zachowywać się... - umilkł, gdy zza zakrętu wyszedł Manson i na widok obojga zrobił naprawdę głupią minę. Ren poczuł się jeszcze bardziej zażenowany.  
\- O, witaj! Idziesz do Nurzaka? - Jesse, nie zważając na słowa Rena, stanął naprzeciw przyjaciela spod domeny Subterry, który nie był pewien czy powinien patrzeć na niego, czy na Rena.  
\- J-ja... - w końcu zdecydował się spojrzeć na Jessego, ale nie był w stanie ukryć własnego zdumienia. - Tak, właśnie mnie wezwał. Czy coś od niego chcesz?  
\- Tak. Mógłbyś poprosić go ode mnie, aby nikt nam nie przeszkadzał? Będę twoim wielkim dłużnikiem. - nie czekając na odpowiedź, poszedł dalej.  
\- Jesse... zabiję cię. - zapowiedział mistrz Darkusa, drżąc ze wstydu i wściekłości.  
\- Wydaje mi się, czy oni już zapomnieli, czym jest samokontrola? - zaczął Avior, wyskakując na ramię Masona, który się otrząsnął z całego zdarzenia.  
\- Cóż, to było tylko kwestią czasu, gdy Jesse zacznie sprowadzać na Gundalię więcej ziemskich zwyczajów. - Brown uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wręcz czule pogładził główkę Aviora.  
\- Ale mógłby je przedstawiać mniej widowiskowo - bakugan utrzymywał się przy swojej wersji.  
\- Dobra, chodźmy sprawdzić, czy z Nurzakiem wszystko w porządku. - odparł lekko były przemytnik i ruszył w stronę gabinetu.

Bycie niesionym nie było dla Rena specjalnie wygodne i utrudniało orientację w terenie. Czuł poważny niepokój co do tego, na jaki pomysł wpadnie Jesse. Wiedział, że ten był mało przewidywalny i sygnały, jakie dawał były bardzo trudne do odczytania. I gdy znaleźli się w pokoju Jessego, poczuł, jak żołądek zawiązuje mu się w supeł.  
\- Moja sypialnia była bliżej. I jest większa. - zauważył tylko cicho, przypominając o tym drobnym fakcie, jak tonący o ostrym kancie brzytwy.  
\- I na pewno masz tam automatycznego holoinformatora, prawda? Na pewno chcesz, by taki Nurzak albo królowa Fabia zobaczyli cię w jednej z ciekawszych pozycji, które zamierzam ci pokazać. - Glenn z zadowoleniem obserwował, jak skóra na twarzy Rena zmienia barwę na nieco ciemniejszą, a jego oczy wilgotnieją, nabierając blasku. Czy to z winy narastającego podniecenia przedstawioną wizją, dosadnością użytych przez Jessego słów, czy gniewu - nie wiadomo. A może wszystkich na raz, Gundalianie byli naprawdę wielofunkcyjną rasą.  
\- N-nie - wyrzucił tylko z siebie mistrz Darrkusa i legł na poduszkach. Jesse znów znalazł się nad nim, całując zapamiętale jego usta. Pozbył się do końca kurtki komandora, którą miał na sobie Ren po czym z rozbawieniem spojrzał na podkoszulek i spodnie. Buty w tej pozycji były poza zasięgiem jego wzroku.

\- Szelki? Myślałem, że to co spotkało cesarza będzie wystarczającą nauczką, by ich nie nosić. - pięść Krawlera uderzyła go w podbródek, a Jesse zaklął szpetnie w ojczystej mowie, gdy dolny kieł przebił mu górną wargę. Automatycznie zabrał lewą rękę zasłaniając usta, co Ren wykorzystał by usiąść na łóżku. W tym momencie Jesse położył się obserwując ukochanego. Nie uciekał, więc zdecydowanie mu się podobało. Aktor przybrał pozę bardziej mu pasującą i rozłożył się wygodnie oraz kusząco na całym łóżku prezentując swoje wdzięki i zlizując krew z powstałej ranki.  
\- To tradycyjny strój, Jesse, poza tym są lepsze niż pasek. - odparł zimnym, informującym tonem Ren, jakby dając kłam nadziejom mistrza Ventusa.  
\- Nie wątpię. - zapewnił go Glenn i wsunął palce pod skórzany pasek, gdy żabki z przodu puściły materiał spodni uniemożliwiając zaskoczonemu chłopakowi naciągnięcia ich. Ale kompletnie mu to nie przeszkadzało, a na jego twarzy pojawił się figlarny uśmieszek. Ren złapał za poły swojej podkoszulki, podciągając ją już do połowy, przewiercany wzrokiem Jessego, pasującym do wygłodniałego drapieżnika niż kochanka, gdy nagle przenośny komunikator Rena zaczął połyskiwać. I Jesse poczuł przemożną chęć oderwania łba tego, kto nie wysłuchał jego prośby.  
\- Nie odbieraj. - rzucił tonem mający być w domyśle rozkazujący, ale wkradły się w niego błagalne nuty.  
\- To może być ważne. - odparł Krawler, zabijając nadzieje Jessego i sięgając po urządzenie. Które jednak zostało włączone wyłącznie w formie przekaźnika dźwiękowego. Jesse opadł na poduszki wydając z siebie zduszony jęk - Tak, z tej strony komandor Krawler, w czym problem? - spytał spokojnie, gdy nagle drgnął wydając z siebie zaskoczony okrzyk, gdy poczuł na swoim boku ciepłe wargi. Spojrzał w dół przez ramię, śląc widmowe pioruny prosto w rozbawioną twarz Jessego, który prowokacyjnie przesunął szorstkim językiem w górę - n-nic się nie stało. P-po prostu uderzyłem... zetknąłem... - wziął głęboki wdech, gdy nie robiąc sobie nic z zaniepokojonego rozmówcy, Jesse wciąż błądził ustami po jego ciele - nieważne. Pytam czy stało się coś wymagającego koniecznie mojego pojawienia się? - sięgnął ręką za siebie i chwycił w żelaznym uścisku włosy Glenna, które zręcznie zawinął na rękę i podciągając je do góry, gdy jego usta wzdłuż karku zaczęły kierować się w te mniej odpowiednie rejony - rozumiem.- rzucił, tym razem obserwując to co robi unieruchomiony w jednym miejscu Jesse, który odpowiadał wyzywającym spojrzeniem - ale niestety nie mogę teraz się pojawić. Mam dużo ważnych zajęć. Czy mogę zrobić to za kilka godzin? Albo najlepiej jutro? - zwycięstwo nieróbstwa było nieubłagane - świetnie. Bardzo mnie to cieszy. - wyłączył komunikator i rzucił go z powrotem na ubranie. Puścił włosy Jessego, ale nim ten wreszcie dobrał się tam gdzie chciał, gwałtownie wstał.  
\- Idę wziąć prysznic. - Jesse znów się podźwignął na ramieniu i odprowadził Rena wzrokiem do łazienki. Gdy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły opadł na poduszki z jękiem. Nagle kątem oka zauważył, jak zbliżyła się do niego zielona kulka. O nie.  
\- Zabierasz się do tego jak szlachecka dziewica. "I chciałaby i boi się". Weź się do cholery w garść i zrób to raz a dobrze! - zaczął od razu zrzędzić Plitheon, otwierając się. Jesse przesunął rękę na swoją twarz i przetarł ją.  
\- Wiem, wiem, ale mam wrażenie że Ren czegoś mi nie mówi. I to, że mnie unika jest z tym związane... - nagle zamarł uświadamiając sobie dokładnie słowa bakugana - czy ty właśnie zacytowałeś fragment wiersza?  
\- ... tylko tytuł. Nie pochlebiaj sobie tylko coś zrób z tym swoim kochasiem! - warknął na niego bakugan, znów zamykając się i odtaczając w swoją stronę.  
\- A co, zamierzasz sobie popatrzeć? - rzucił za nim Jesse, opierając się na ramionach.  
\- Nie. Zamierzam stąd spadać, ale denerwuje mnie wasza opieszałość. - po czym do końca sturlał się z łóżka. Jesse podniósł się i skierował się za Renem.

Szum wody zagłuszył otwarcie się drzwi do łazienki. A więc jednak to nie była wymówka, co potwierdziły podkoszulek, buty oraz spodnie z jedną rzepką szelek kurczowo trzymającą się spodni. Jesse jakby nigdy nic również ściągnął swoje ubrania i wszedł do środka, dołączając do Rena. To białowłosy już usłyszał i obrócił się zerkając na swojego rozmówcę.  
\- Mówiłem ci przecież co zrobię. Aż tak bardzo mi nie ufasz, Jesse? - spytał z wyraźnym wyrzutem.  
\- Wolałem się upewnić. Kojarzę jakiś ziemski film, w którym za księżniczkę podszywała się służka, ale ojciec nie dowiedział się o tym, bo była pod prysznicem... choć chyba w ziemskiej starożytności nie powinno być pryszniców... - zastanowił się nad tym Jesse udając, że zajmuje to całe jego zainteresowanie, ale spojrzeniem już ruszył w dół piersi i podbrzusza Rena. Zawstydzony Krawler zasłonił się rękoma, tworząc mizerną ale zawsze jakąś, osłonę dla swojej prywatności.  
\- Naprawdę, Jesse, nie jestem aż tak zdesperowany by pracować nawet w chwili gdy właśnie wywalczyłem trochę czasu wolnego...  
\- ... którego może chcesz spędzić inaczej niż ze mną? - dokończył za niego myśl Jesse, choć najwidoczniej nie trafił bo Ren miał naprawdę zaskoczoną minę - Ren, rozumiem. Przecież nie musisz chcieć tej jednej z niewielu wolnych chwil ze mną. Masz prawo do własnych zainteresowań, pasji....  
\- Dlaczego w ogóle o tym pomyślałeś? - białowłosy cofnął się o krok, trochę pośpiesznie i z wyraźnym niepokojem - To dlatego, że ostatnio...  
\- Ren. Nie musisz mnie chronić, zrozumiem jeśli nie chcesz mnie już, że masz na oku kogoś lepszego, to ja to zrozumiem. Tylko mi to do cholery powiedź, a nie bawisz się w kotka i myszkę... to królowa Fabia, zgadłem? - Jesse zmrużył oczy, ale tym razem doczekał się wybuchu oburzenia ze strony komandora.  
\- Fabia? Poważnie? Masz o mnie najwidoczniej bardzo niskie mniemanie o moim guście. - nieśmiałe wręcz uderzenie łokcia mniejszego chłopaka, wywołało uśmiech ze strony Jessego.  
\- Hym? Więc kto? Erlight? Manson? A może Linus? Spędzaliście chyba sporo czasu... - Jesse mówił coraz ciszej, pochylając się i rozkładając ręce, jakby miał zamiar Rena upolować.  
\- Jesse, trzymaj się z daleka od hazardu. Kompletnie nie trafiasz. - mistrz Ventusa spojrzał z niespotykaną dla ich rasy czułością na twarz swojego kochanka.  
\- Ślicznie wyglądasz gdy się uśmiechasz. I w ogóle gdy jesteś zadowolony...- Ren znów pokraśniał odwracając wzrok i dając się złapać w ramiona, głównie dlatego, że za plecami miał już tylko ścianę - Więc? Dlaczego tak bardzo mnie unikasz?  
\- Bo... - wziął głęboki wdech, zbierając to w sobie - bo zrobiłem wam wiele złego Jesse. Zostawiłem was, gdy mnie potrzebowaliście...  
\- ... i wróciłeś gdy tylko miałeś ku temu okazję. Nie patrz się tak, ja też potrafię rozmawiać. - pochylił się mocniej prawie znów stykając się z nim ustami - to chyba dzięki tobie w ogóle byłem w stanie być wolny, prawda? - spojrzał znów w te piękne złote oczy. Chyba Ren był wzruszony. Ewentualnie znów mu da w mordę - Z resztą. Gorzej mnie zdradzano i jakoś wybaczyłem.  
\- NO JUŻ KILKA TYSIĘCY RAZY CIĘ PRZEPROSIŁEM! - nagle zielona kulka pojawiła się na krawędzi, wręcz dymiąc ze złości - ILE TY JESZCZE CHCESZ?! - zestresowany Ren mocniej przylgnął do Jessego, próbując się ukryć przed wzrokiem bakugana.  
\- Plitheon... puka się.  
\- No raczej nie w tym związku. - dodał od siebie bakugan, odlatując.  
\- Nie chcę cię widzieć w pokoju jak wyjdziemy! - rzucił jeszcze za nim Jesse i kojąco pogładził Rena po mokrych włosach.  
\- Dlaczego... dlaczego ty go jeszcze trzymasz? - spytał zażenowany Krawler, starając się zebrać resztki godności.  
\- Dostałem go w pakiecie do dwudziestu starodruków. Jak próbowałem go zareklamować to powiedzieli że nie przyjmują zwrotów. - stwierdził stoicko Glenn i doczekał się parsknięcia śmiechu Rena, choć ten zaraz się uspokoił nie będąc pewnym czy to na pewno żart - To jak? Przyspieszamy to mycie? - spytał Jesse z fioletowym błyskiem w oku.

Po szybko dokończonym prysznicu, gdyż Ren bardzo stanowczo zanegował cokolwiek więcej w łazience, obaj mogli opuścić ją w dużo lepszym nastroju.  
\- Ach, kąpiel to naprawdę odprężające przeżycie. - Jesse przeciągnął się, pozwalając ręcznikowi, który zawinął na swoich biodrach, opaść. Przy czym mistrz Darrkusa popisał się zniewalającą wręcz hipokryzją, bo sam wzroku nie odwrócił, a nawet bardzo wymownie spojrzał.  
\- Nie martw się, na pewno jeszcze dzisiaj choć jeden raz nam się przyda - odparł siadając na łóżku i wręcz nieśmiało ściągając z siebie swój by rzucić go idealnie na zdjętą wcześniej kurtkę i komunikator - strasznie zimno jest w twoim pokoju. - przesunął się po pościeli, gdy Jesse zbliżył się do niego i wszedł na łóżko, a po chwili zawisł nad nim, gdy Ren całkowicie się pod nim położył.  
\- Nie martw się, znam świetny sposób by zrobiło się gorąco. - aktor pochylił się nad Renem i pocałował delikatnie jego wargi, nie odepchnięty, ani również bez przeszkód z zewnątrz pogłębił pocałunek, przysuwając się bliżej komandora. Mniejszy Gundalianin uniósł ramiona, przesuwając nimi po plecach Jessego, aż palcami lewej dłoni dotarł do włosów, jeszcze wilgotnych po prysznicu i wsunął je głębiej, łapiąc za kosmyki i przesuwając po rogowej narośli z tyłu głowy kochanka. Mężczyzna oderwał się od niego dysząc mocno, na chwilę przyglądając się jego twarzy, nim przesunął usta na jego policzek, a z policzka zsunął się na szyję. Ren jęknął, gdy szorstki język przesunął się po jego grdyce,  
\- Jesse...- wymruczał cicho, zaciskając ramiona w okół jego barków, ale jego partner już mu się wymykał schodząc niżej. Przesunął językiem po brodawce sutka, znów podnosząc na niego wzrok - Jesse! - zawołał głośniej zaciskając mocniej rękę na jego włosach i unosząc głowę by spojrzeć na niego. Ten przez chwilę przyglądał się rozchylonym wargom, błyszczącym oczom i poczuł się jakby co najmniej samodzielnie ubił cesarza Barodiusa.  
\- Jak miło, że choć raz mnie słuchasz - znów go pocałował schodząc niżej i kompletnie wymykając się z uścisku rąk Rena. Który znów opadł na poduszki drżąc przy każdym nawet najmniejszym pocałunku.  
\- Jesse... ty chyba... - zaczął powoli nie podnosząc głowy, gdy nagle pisnął, niespecjalnie męsko, czując jego usta na swoim członku. Uniósł głowę by spojrzeć w oczy swojego partnera, ale nie spotkawszy tam ani cienia zażenowania, czy też choćby wstydu, opadł z powrotem. W przeciwieństwie do swojego międzykrocznego przyjaciela. Który pod pieszczotliwą ręką i przy wtórze pojękiwań ze strony górnej części ciała, zaczął się unosić. Jesse uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny i manewrując tak, by nie wbić żadnego z czterech kłów w tak czuły punkt Rena, nie tylko dlatego, że wtedy chyba już nigdy nie namówiłby go do czegokolwiek więcej poza pocałunkami wziął go w usta - Oszalałeś. Po prostu zwariowałeś - doleciało do jego uszu, ale nie przestał poruszać dłonią, choć robienie dwóch rzeczy na raz nie było łatwym zadaniem. Brak wprawy jednak Renowi nie przeszkadzał, a Jesse faktycznie musiał stwierdzić, że zrobiło się cieplej. Czując jednak słoną kroplę na języku cofnął usta i przesunął się znów nad swojego partnera. Położył się obok niego, obejmując jedną ręką, a drugą obejmując jego już twardą męskość ze swoją. Ren dyszał nieregularnie, nieprzyzwyczajony do tego rodzaju wysiłku. Ruchy jego dłoni sprawiły, że komandor drżał coraz mocniej. Objął ramionami Jessego, przytulając się do jego torsu i przeciągając się mocno prawie dosięgając ustami, ust swojego partnera. gdy nagle spazm przedarł się przez jego ciało i doszedł nagle, brudząc ich oboje.  
\- Cóż, czasem tak się zda... - chciał go pocieszyć Jesse, gdy Ren nie dał mu dokończyć. Teraz to on całował i ocierał się o swojego partnera. polizał dwa palce, zbierając białe krople z torsu Jessego nim przesunął rękę na siebie i między swoje nogi naciskając swój odbyt. Mistrza Ventusa zaalarmowało nagłe napięcie mięśni partnera - Daj mi to zrobić Zosiu-Samosiu.  
\- Możesz sprawić by bolało mniej? - spytał z wyraźnym sceptycyzmem białowłosy.  
\- Owszem. - potwierdził sięgając po pudełko z lubrykantem - Mason mnie poinformował o takim cudzie. Doprawdy, przemytnik o złotym sercu...  
\- Jesse, nie obchodzi mnie to. Przejdźmy do rzeczy. - zażądał Ren znów czując jak przyspiesza jego oddech.  
\- Ale tak od razu...- mruknął cicho Jesse, jednak gdy usta Rena znów odnalazły jego, przestał się tym przejmować. Przysunął się bliżej komandora, przyciskając go do siebie i całując namiętnie. Czuł ostre paznokcie Rena, gdy ten czule gładził jego plecy oraz ból gdy wbił je w jego ciało podczas nakładania substancji - Nie sądziłem, że lubisz ostro... sądziłem, że ty bardziej z tych delikatnych...  
\- Mało o mnie wiesz. - poinformował go komandor, wręcz z premedytacją zostawiając na jego plecach świeże zadrapania. Pewnie przez następny tydzień będą piec przy najmniejszym kontakcie z wodą i ubraniem, ale to było poświęcenie na które Jesse był gotów. Uniósł jedno udo Rena, kładąc je na swoim biodrze. Znów pocałował go w usta tym razem spotykając się z walką o dominację pocałunku. Ren w końcu oderwał się od niego i przejechał językiem po jego policzku, skubiąc jego ucho - No co jest Jesse, strach cię obleciał?  
\- Hym, po prostu nie chciałbym trafić do tej przerażającej Ciemności, jeśli mi się nie uda cię zadowolić...  
\- Na miłość boską, Jesse! - warknął już podirytowany Ren napierając na tors Jessego i przekręcając go na plecy, przez co znaleźli się obaj bardzo niebezpiecznie blisko krawędzi łóżka. Uniósł się mocniej i złapał mocniej ręką za przyrodzenie aktora - Mam ci pokazać jak to robić, poważnie? - spytał przyglądając się z groźnym wyrazem twarzy reakcjom Jessego.  
\- A-ale mógłbyś być... um.. - mistrz Ventusa rozpaczliwie zaczął szukać dłonią czegoś do przytrzymania się.  
\- Masz się zwracać do mnie pełnym tytułem. Nie spoufalasz się aby za bardzo? - Ren pochylił się nad nim, zwiększając uścisk.  
\- N-na ces... - Jesse zmełł w ustach okrzyk pamiętający czasy starej władzy- T-tak Komandorze Gundaliańskiej Floty! - później będzie się dopytywał czy Rena kręci tytułomania. Na razie nie miał nawet jak się na tym skupić.  
\- Dobrze. - stwierdził dobrotliwie Krawler nim zabrał rękę. Przez krótką chwilę Jesse poczuł jak jego partner się waha nim poczuł go na sobie. Jęknął głośno, natychmiast więc łapiąc za jego biodra i ciągnąc go w dół.  
\- Nie tak szybko! - białowłosy od razu zaprotestował, opierając ręce na jego torsie ale było już za późno i Jesse zanurzył się w nim gwałtownie. Ren jęknął, odginając głowę do tyłu i drżąc z bólu. Jego partner, chyba uświadamiając sobie, że zbytnio się pospieszył złapał za jego dłoń całując jego dłoń, którą przysunął sobie do ust.  
\- Przepraszam Komandorze Gundaliańskiej Floty, powinienem poczekać na twój rozkaz. Ale nie mogłem się dłużej powstrzymać. - jego fioletowe oczy błyszczały z podniecenia, a głębokie westchnienie wyrwało z gardła, gdy poczuł, że Ren rozluźnił się i poruszył na nim.  
\- Głupek. - poinformował go kolokwialnie mniejszy Gundalianin, a napływająca do góry krew poza policzkami i szyją odbarwiła również jego ramiona na intensywniejszą barwę szarości. Westchnął głośno, poruszając się na jego męskości i wydając z siebie ciche pomruki. Jesse dołączył do niego, podnosząc dłoń by znów dotknąć Rena, gdy przypomniał sobie wcześniejszą sytuację.  
\- Czy... mogę... Komandorze... Gundal... - próby powiedzenia tak długiego tytułu w narzuconym przez Rena rytmie nie należały do najłatwiejszego zadania. Przymknął oczy drżąc z ekscytacji.  
\- Tak. Cokolwiek chcesz. - Ren chyba już go nawet nie słuchał, dlatego nagły spazm przeszedł przez jego ciało. Zaskoczony wydał z siebie okrzyk, nim znów spojrzał na swojego partnera. Tym razem jednak nie powiedział nic i nie krępując się niczym wydał z siebie pełne zadowolenia okrzyki - Jesse ty parszywy... - dodał, gdy mistrz Ventusa nie zaprzestał poruszać swoją dłonią, uniósł się delikatnie by być bliżej jego twarzy. Aktor z fascynacją obserwował półprzymknięte oczy, rozchylone usta i rumieńce pokrywające praktycznie całą twarz Rena.  
\- Słucham Komandorze? - ale tym razem zamiast słów doczekał się soczystego pocałunku. Razem z parą dłoni, dotykających skóry między jego rogami, a uszami oraz mocniejszy zacisk Rena na nim. Tego nie spodziewało się chyba żadne z nich, gdy Jesse doszedł, unosząc twarz i patrząc prosto w te cudowne, wręcz hipnotyzujące oczy Jessego. I w tym samym momencie Komandor Gundaliańskiej Floty wydał z siebie jęk, który Jessemu wydał się naprawdę słodkim i doszedł również gdy Jesse mocniej zacisnął dłoń na jego męskości. Opadli razem z powrotem na łóżko aktora.  
\- Sprzątaczki nas zabiją. - poinformował Jessego Ren, patrząc na plamy na pościeli.  
\- Sądzę, że po tym co wyczyniał tu Barodius muszą być przeszkolone w tej kwestii. - aktorowi nawet nie chciało się podnieść głowy by spojrzeć na swoją winę. Mistrz Darrkusa przez chwilę zdawał się rozważać opuszczenie go w celu udania się do łazienki, ale odwlekł ten moment wracając do leżenia obok Jessego, w rozgrzanym nimi pokoju. Cisza przedłużała się nim Jesse, nie mogąc wytrzymać przekręcił się na bok - A więc?  
\- Co "a więc"? - złote oczy spojrzały w jego stronę leniwie.  
\- Czy jesteś na mnie zły, że wymusiłem na tobie ten miły wieczorek? - spytał Jesse unosząc się znów na ramieniu i obserwując twarz Rena.  
\- Nie. Właściwie, brakowało mi tego. I ciebie. - komandor wyciągnął dłoń i objął głowę mistrza Ventusa, przyciągając go do pocałunku. Oddawali się przez chwili tej drobnej przyjemności gdy usłyszeli odkaszlnięcie. Spojrzeli obaj na szafkę nocną na której znajdował się Plitheon.  
\- Mocne dwa na dziesięć. Musicie popracować nad techniką. A teraz idę zrobić kąpiel oczu by zapomnieć to co tu widziałem. - kulka skoczyła nim Jesse zdołał ją złapać i odleciała w swoją stronę.


End file.
